Memoirs of Monster Kingdom
by Madolche
Summary: For those who may have been residents of the best online community known as Monster Kingdom, and mourne it's slow death and sudden closure of both games, I do hope that I can show you the beauty of the story forums. Though hated by many, you cannot deny the passion that coursed through the community. Do enjoy.


Young general Leone perched over the side of the saddle on her recently tamed friesian, stifling a yawn with her delicate hand, drumming her plush lips repetitively until she had completed the action. Crossing her arms and laying them over the young jet stallion, Leone's trench coat swayed in the breeze, billowing behind her as she tossed her hair back as she relaxed on her daily trek. She had always found the safety of the castle and its grounds a bore to her, and Leone found far more adrenaline in her excursions than a tour of the man made infrastructure. Squinting her eyes as she relaxed in the dappled sunshine, Leone tilted her head back, as she briskly glanced to capture the sight of any soldier that may have decided to follow her. The king was always chasing her for errands and assassinations, and the usual turnout began to bore the sadistic woman.

Finally reaching the mouth of the nearby woods, Leone straightened her posture. She was aware that these woods were hostile, and knew that some petty footmen have wandered in there seeking to train, and have never returned. Clicking her tongue at her ride, the friesian began to trot smoothly, only pacing around the edge of the woods, gaining feel to the fresh pine leaves and fine twindly branches that lay askew, only to be trodden on by his fine hooves. Leone did not dare enter too far. She had left her dear Dai at the royal barracks, feeding on the leftover bodies of political prisoners that had been executed. She didn't want to enter the woods without her scout to summon a pack and scour the place first. Though she could call one out herself, Leone felt apprehensive of using the tongues for a mere trek, which was meant to be entertaining.

Sinking lower into the saddle, Leone sat boredly, twisting a lock of fine auricomous hair, clicking her cowgirl boots to the sound of the stallion's pacing hooves.

Leone whipped her head round, her eyes fixated into the depth of the glade, her friesian staring into the depths of the undergrowth too, snorting a response to Leone under his breath. Someone is fighting. He huffed under his breath, as Leone merely nodded, pulling the reigns towards the direction of the shriek, watching as an odd smoke billowed from above the tree line. It definitely wasn't smoke. It must have been poisonous. 'Should we go?' Leone inquired at the stallion, as he began to dig a hoof into the frosty dirt. Your decision ma'am. He replied loyaly, and with that, Leone kicked him forward, pacing slowly towards the noise, keeping her head down as she travelled towards the source.

'Faster please, horse.' Leone clicked softly to the stallion, cracking her knuckles as she heard the sound of steel on steel getting closer towards her. Drawing her katana from underneath her coat, she rest it on her lap, stroking at the inscriptions that she had carved there. The brilliant blade stayed hidden beneath the scabbard, but Leone could see its keen edge from memory... How close do you wish to be in the fray? The friesian asked, snorting loudly from his increased pace, as he began to canter, leaping over fallen trees and small gorges. 'Keep a distance that gives you good covering.' Leone instructed, closing her eyes briefly as she let the sounds attack her, reading all that was happening. The stallion nodded a response and began to circle the noise. There was no way Leone was going to enter the fray. Her conscious relayed the fact that they were only lowly ranked translators. Highest at most, a sergeant.

Smirking unwittingly at the thought of such weak humans being killed by rogues amused Leone. They would be far more useful dead, where her precious Dai Abare could eat them. He was growing so big, he may soon be able to fit into his three and a half foot tall armour that Leone had commissioned for him. She was happy that she had snagged the large alpha from the high mountains before her squadron subjugated the rest to be turned into wagon dogs or coats. Pulling the reigns sharply, she positioned her and her ride behind a large pine tree, listening to the music of battle, as it raged on. If the translators could survive more than ten minutes more, Leone would rescue them if needed. Either was fine. They could either make a great meal for Dai, or new assets in her covert division, made to seek out rogues like the ones they were fighting.

Leone couldn't hear the incoherent babble that emerged close to her, but the voices where clearly hostile and dangerous. Perhaps it would be suitable to assist the translator. It had been around eight minutes since she had been there, and felt that the translator had little time left. Leone began to hiss and click her dazzling teeth, attracting a small gathering of various snakes. The one which interested her however was the a large gloydius. A pit viper, often found in cold conditions such as here. It riled her friesian and she tried to calm him, clicking phrases of reassurance, as the gloydius lay there, hissing blankly at Leone. She leapt off her stallion, patting his flank as she led him behind her back, and bent down to converse with the serpent.

'I need your assistance. But only if your scales are strong enough for it.' Leone hissed, rolling her tongue slightly, as she gazed at the snake fondly. You require my scales? For what purpose? The snake responded carefully, coiling his body as he rose, creating a strong posture vertically in order to meet Leone eye to eye. 'Come, bind yourself to my arm. I'll explain as we go.' Leone replied subtly, lowering her left hand towards the gloydius, who slowly slithered onto her arm, curling around her upper arm, the scales creating the appearance of an archer's brace. Leone was still unsure whether to rescue to translator or not. She did not enjoy the idea of leaping into battle so hastily, considering as her general title entitled her to summoning hundreds of footmen to aid her. For her to rescue just one petty soldier? Leone felt apprehensive. She began to creep closer to the sounds, covering herself in the protection of the shadows, as she managed to glimpse the sight of a young female, who was clearly injured. She remained hidden behind the undergrowth, and began to whisper to the snake.

Leone stepped into the clearing casually, keeping her katana behind her back as she pondered in almost like a little girl, giggling as she saw the two men fight on one side, and spot the translator whom she had noticed earlier, tied up on the back of a horse. It all looked rather well... Naughty. Giggling again, she tossed her hair back, as she drew her katana, swinging it upwards, dispelling any residue from the last use, new oxygen binding onto the metal, creating hydrogen cyanide with the air. Giving the blade a puff of air, her condensation bolstered the potency of the chemical, as she positioned herself carefully, keeping her legs parted as if preparing for a lunge.

"It's simply delightful having a walk in the woods." She commented sweetly, smiling innocently as she twisted her blade back and forth, allowing the light to refract off it. She may have be in the middle of the skirmish, however Leone found everyone there to be rather busy to deal with her. She was glad that she was one of the hidden generals of Kara, and that had not been recognised for who she was outside the capital. Keeping her eyes fixated on the bound girl and the other woman watching over her, she smirked, kicking her heels into the snow laden ground with amusement.

Leone grinned audaciously, as she swung one leg to propel the rest of her body to spin, feeling the knife whistle past her ear. It was such a shame the knife had been thrown with an over throw with the wrist angled far too backwards to her. Her precognition once again aided her with the dodge, as she raised her left hand, grasping onto the hilt of the knife, as she swung it forward, reversing the power put into it, and pulling it towards her chest. It was a fine little knife, and would certainly be a sweet tool in her torture rack. She began to tut, twirling the knife like a pen as she stuffed it into her breast pocket hastily. "Now now now. We shouldn't expect a man to hit a girl, should we?" Leone questioned coldly, straightening herself as she brushed the snow that had landed on her coat from the twirl.

Almost purring as she began to pace towards the horse and its defender, she began to trace his organ structure in mid air, planning out the maximum surface area of his lungs and heart, as she calculated the area needed for her katana to enter successfully to dose him with cyanide. It was difficult however. He was armoured, unlike the thousands of prisoners Leone dealt with in Kara. Reaching his vital organs would be difficult. Increasing her pace now, Leone leaned in to the rogue, breathing down his neck mockingly before withdrawing as if it has never happened. "I didn't know grandpas could hold something so heavy like that. You'd expect their heaviest weapon to be unusable by now." Leone commented, smiling at her inside joke conceitedly.

The sound of snow being upturned from its pristine state alerted Leone, as she turned around to see no other than the infamous Tyrant launching himself at her. What an honour. She bowed her head towards him, taking a step backwards as she concentrated her weight behind her, allowing her to somersault away from him for a moment. She hadn't even released the simple translator yet beside her. Angling her blade as she landed to regain her posture, her katana dived underneath the bonds, severing the main ones, and fraying the others enough for the owl to break. The cumbersome release of its owner was pathetic. Streaks of shiny metal appeared through her katana, as the chemical there stuck onto the bonds of rope. She hissed at the waste, landing on two feet steadily, as she blew on her katana once more.

"You have skill. Aren't you a scary fellow, huh?" Leone commented as she undid the top button of her trench coat to release the hot air underneath. She didn't fancy the idea of stripping into her usual battle garments; barely nothing, in this weather. Ignoring the fact she had been ganged up on now, she glared at the male translator who was coughing blood, unsatisfied with the way he had fought. He must have been the sergeant. It was unusual that he hadn't brought a patrol with him to the forest, but then, he may have been like Leone, wandering through the woods for fun. She would deal with him later.

Leone studied Tyrant's face blankly, her eyes boring into his, as she rolled hers. Was this really the famed Tyrant? The one who was pushing against her Katana that she held in a reverse vertical position? The weakest position for a blade? Clenching her fist tightly over the hilt of her blade, she knocked his sword away angrily, facing her comrades who were close to KO. "I would, but a general knows better than to run into battle aimlessly like those imbeciles." Leone spat dryly, whistling sharply, the friesian she had hidden bursting from the bushes landing beside her. 'Pick those up weaklings there. Come back for me once you've carried them somewhere safety.' She spoke softly to the stallion, turning back towards Tyrant, fixating her piercing cold eyes at him.

The friesian galloped towards the crippled woman, shaking his head as he stamped his hooves in the ground. Get on now. Before he stabs me or you. Either which won't be pleasant. He huffed, lowering his back to try and roll the woman onto him.

Leone snarled at the remark, thrusting her arm downwards, blocking the blow with the bracer on her arm. The moment the steel clattered onto the bracer, a thin, deep wound appeared on it. The gloydius from earlier was ablaze with fury. The wound had almost cut through his strong spine, and he was minutes away from death. Uncurling from Leone's arm, he sprung at Tyrant, aiming for his injured leg, the scent of blood drawing him there effortlessly. Leone took a step back, spinning her katana in an effort to keep her arms mobile. The gloydius had cut off the circulation in her arm quite effectively, and it felt numb. Flexing her arm back and forth. Leone rubbed her forearm, glowering at Tyrant.

The friesian neither softly, turning around as he began to trot the long way round towards the other translator. He was scared of the large beast that stood above him. It was an identifiable predator against him. Do you think it would be wise to save the other? I think he's being eaten. The horse asked the rider on his back.

"How dare you speak to me like that slave? You gained your name by stirring fear among the weak of Kara, threatening their defenceless lives with your child blade. You're no threat, you're merely an annoying speck that won't come off the glass." She growled, spinning her katana round, pulling into a defensive stance. She wasn't going to allow him to insult her like that. However, she had no intention on fighting him without her dear Dai or proper armour. He was dangerous regardless, and battling him in feminine undergarments may be too easy for him. Straightening herself, she flicked excess cyanide onto the ground before her from her blade, and sighed. "..." She had no intention of replying anymore.

I'll come by close, do you think you can haul him up? I could get my mistress to help, but she's distracting them from us... He neighed with uncertainty, as his black optics scanned the large feline, causing his ears to fold backwards.

"You know nothing about Jason. He saved me." Leone hissed, his words not affecting her. All he said was rubbish. Though her king made some large mistakes in his reign, she wouldn't abandon him. He was the rightful ruler of Kara. And she would ensure that. She returned her katana to the scabbard swiftly, buttoning her top button once again, as she turned away from Tyrant, hiding her surprise that she hadn't been hurt. Not a single scratch...

Drag him the second his arms are closest to my stirrups... He suggested, as he began to canter smoothly, ensuring not to open any of her wounds as he ran. She had grown an attachment to the translator girl, especially since she could also converse with him. Perhaps his mistress could share him with her as a reward for her bravery.

Leone patted the knife she had kept from Tyrant in her pocket, grinning from the little memento she had kept. The Tyrant was oddly cute for such a cold blooded killer. Whistling for her friesian, she turned her grin into a scowl, rolling her eyes over the two translators. She knew they were hurt badly, and decided to spare the shouting for later. It would be too far to return to the castle now, and the cold wind chilled Leone's bare neck as she grasped onto the reigns. They could head for the Umertha barracks, but Leone was unsure that they would appreciate a sudden arrival like theirs.

"You. Translator girl. How bad are you wounds?" Leone demanded, searching through her trench coat pockets for medical equipment.

Leone sighed. She was impressed that the two were still alive, quite frankly. Tugging at the reigns, she began to lead the horse and the two injured translators out of the forest. She had seen a wooden hut nearby, and from what she had inspected, was abandoned. It would however, be warmer and safer to stay there until the other translator had awoken. "I'm surprised, dear footman, that you're still alive." Leone murmured as she passed a small vial of ginger, basil and mint cordial. The anti inflammatory qualities would prevent any nasty infections from spreading. Not to mention the cordial was her own brewed recipe. "Drink that... And may I ask, what is your name?"

"No problem, sergeant. And you can just call me general. That would be the easiest." Leone replied softly, as she began to wander around the hut, opening the drawers and wardrobes, finally pulling out three decently thick blankets. Perfect for a futon. Opening them with a tug and flourish of her hand, she set the three down onto the ground, and gestured for them to sit on each. "Drats... I'm afraid I have no bandages. I didn't expect my trek to turn into a battle against the most dangerous rogue known to man." Leone added, her words dripping like venom when she mentioned Tyrant. She was furious the translators had engaged battle so recklessly. Their conditions were shocking, and they were practically fast food for Dai.

Rising to her feet, brushing dust of her coat, Leone took off her coat and threw it at Raena and the other. "There's more cordial in the side pocket. I'm going hunting. Use the coat as a blanket or a pillow if necessary." Leone murmured, she strolled out of the cabin hut, and hopped onto her ride.

It was getting colder and colder as Leone drifted further away from the hut, regretting the fact she had left her trench coat behind now. Her colloquial battle garments left lots of skin, causing her to shiver. It was never this cold in the capital, and killing prisoners in this attire made her recognition only grow. However, perhaps this wasn't the case. Drawing her left sabre out, she held it confidently as she hopped off the friesian. 'Say... You deserve a name... How about Cardinal?' She clicked, grinning as he nodded in agreement to his name. Leone lowered herself to the ground, and began to click softly. Her equestrian tongue made hunting easy. Soon after, a young buck appeared, scraping the ground nervously.

'Turn around Cardinal.' She clicked, shaking her wrist as she stepped closer towards the buck. With one hand on his strong neck, she swiftly carved a line into his throat, releasing the blood in his arteries quickly and painlessly. She then began to quarterise it, separating each piece. Carrying the load on the end of her sabre like a kebab, she hopped back onto Cardinal and began to wander further into the woods.

By the time she had managed to return to the cabin, Leone's saddle bag was fairly full of burnet, dock and goldenrod. All herbs that reduced bleeding and swelling, as well as the venison she had on her spare sabre. Opening the door quietly as she sat down, then leaned over towards the fireplace stove, examining its condition. Drawing out her other sabre from her hilt, she struck the two blades together, creating as spark, as began to toss various newspapers and dirty cloth onto the fire. Looking at her sabre fondly, she plunged it into the fire, allowing the meat to cook. She could always get another one if this one singed too much. Tossing the saddle bag between them, she allowed the contents of the herbs to spill out before the two.

"You two were careless today." She commented blankly, as she massaged her temples. "I have no idea what you where thinking, attacking those rogues without backup. You could have died." She added, coldness dripping into her silky timbre.

"Please, don't stand. Rest." She requested to the sergeant, as she continued to stoke the sabre in the fire was she thought. The sergeant's eyes were familiar to her... With an oddly cold sheen that had melted in kindness and justness. Shaking the idea from her, she listened to them both.

Leone's eyes darkened when she heard how conceited and reckless the plan was. A mere footman thought she could bring down the biggest threat to Kara alone? She must have been desperate for some sort of promotion or reward. "Did you really think he would fall so easily? I've seen waves of captains and dragoons fall to him since I've been a general. There would have been no way for you to have beaten him." Leone uttered darkly, twisting her sabre in the fire as she let the other side of the meat cook.

"And I understand that you had the best intentions. However, if you had stayed in that battle any longer, you knew you would have died. The best option would to have called for reinforcements. That way you both would have had a better chance of living, and succeeding."

Leone nodded slowly, before she lifted her sabre off from the fire. The metal was white hot and displeased Leone, rather annoyed that her 'expensive austenite' sabre was not meeting her expectations. Through the metal was strong and perfect for fencing as the weight and balance was perfect, the heat had affected it's performance. Taking out the knife she had snagged from the battle, she entwined to two blades, elegantly shifting slices of meat onto the other. Passing the meat skewered knife to the sergeant, she dipped her head slightly, impressed with his judgement. "You may have not succeeded in taking out the Tyrant, you did however save Ræna. I must thank you... What is your name..?" She asked, as she took out her other sabre and did the same process, passing the sabre to Ræna.

"Vorelyan?" Leone asked, raising an eyebrow as she began reminiscing about the battle hard Captain from the rich estates of Kara. Known for this wealth and classy family, the Vorelyan's lived a life of luxury some could only dream of. "How charming. I know your father." She commented, grinning as thought of the stoic good looking man. He was a fine fighter, and one Leone enjoyed bossing around. "How simply marvellous. I had heard he had a son in the army. A pleasure to meet you." Leone purred, saluting briefly. "Say, how is your father? I haven't talked to him since my promotion last year." Leone mentioned, blowing on a piece of venison afterwards.

Leone nodded, letting the news on the villages go over her head. Reducing the amount of poverty gave more money for others. A few lives were worth the torch if the king deemed them unsatisfactory for taxing. "I see." Leone began, noticing how Ephron's body had stiffened from mentioning his father. So the rumours of disowning him were true. "Well, I'm sure he was given his orders." Leone murmured, trying to portray a sympathetic demeanour in her voice. Taking a tiny bite out of the venison, Leone's eyes wandering over towards Ephron's panther and Ræna's owl. They were surprisingly strong for being owned by low ranked soldiers.

Leone's eyes turned cold as she pretended to ignore the rude remark about Ephron's father. Clearly the relationship between him and his father was still hostile. Leone could hardly care for the villages though. With her being destroyed as a child, she felt nothing about others homes being torn apart. They were weak, and therefore had to die. "Whoever is outside," Leone growled, anger in her voice from the brief conversation, "Will fall to my blade." And with that, she whipped her mighty katana out, allowing the force she had created to let the air settle and create a thin layer of hydrogen cyanide on her blade. With the edge slick with the poison, she motioned for Ephron to lower his weapon, as she let her coat fall to the hut floor and stepped outside.

The cold air chilled Leone as she left the warmth of the hut, searching for whoever was shouting. If it was a rogue, a simple beheading would be suitable. The head would go on the prayer pillar in the middle of the capital. Spinning her blade around her as if it was her dancing partner, Leone began to trace runic grooves into the snow, preparing out the amount of movement she needed to deliver a quick execution. Fighting was an art, and therefore required beauty in order to be successful. Raising her elbows as if shooting a crossbow, she rest her katana steadily on her left, poised to strike.

Leone blinked. She never remembered lowly soldier's names. They were irrelevant to her. She sharpened her gaze, as she surveyed the newcomer. "State your name and rank." She growled, unmoving from her stance. She did not want to take a chance on this one. She had only just saved the two translators inside from being wolf game, and she wasn't going to be pleased if her effort had gone to waste.

Leone glanced warily, as she calmed her senses, listening to the soldiers inside. Apparently the stranger was a translator. Lowering her katana slightly, she tutted. "You should have been there when the two soldiers clashed with Tyrant and some rogues." Leone growled, forcefully shoving her katana into the scabbard now, as she spun on her heels. "Get inside, or report to the King on this situation. We're going to need all the warriors we can get to clear this forest." And with that, she opened the door to the hut and slammed it, lightly stepping back to her spot as she threw her coat over her shoulders again.

The general had little appetite from being in the cold, as she tossed the majority of the venison into the fire, sighing as she stuffed her sabre back into the holder. Looking up at Ræna who had the other sabre, she glanced at its twin looking away quickly. "You can keep that sabre if you want. It's pure austenite. It might have weakened in the fire though. Keep it, sell it, I don't care." She said quickly, deciding that giving her the slightly heat damaged sabre would compensate for gold or an audience with the king for attacking Tyrant so bravely, yet recklessly.

Leone merely blinked at the response as she glanced boredly. Perhaps she should return and inform the king? It would be far more interesting that huddling in a hut with simple soldiers. And Dai was probably missing her by now... She began to stare into space, considering her options.

Leone turned her eyes apprehensively towards Ephron as she listened. She was unsure whether that was a wise idea. They were both extremely weak, and if the rogues decide to attack, they'd stand no chance. However, she was tiring of sitting here with such low ranks, and would rather prefer the audience with other captains and generals in the royal tea rooms. "Well... I'm not too sure about that. Both of you are still incapable of protecting yourselves." She said simply.

It's true. The hut was quite far from where they had fought, and would most likely be a safe option for them while she returned to relax and write a report on the incident. There would most likely be an inquiry or some penalty for the two. "I suppose. Alright then." Leone murmured, rising to her feet as she slipped on her coat properly, buttoning it all the way down. Sliding her remaining sabre into her leg holster, and her katana into the scabbard, she began to softly walk out of the hut. 'Come Cardinal. We ride.' She clicked, happy as her beautiful new Friesian galloped towards her eagerly. He would be donated for work in the army, or placed in her stables with the tens of other horses she had tamed. Throwing her legs over the friesian, she steered him around and began to ride west.

"You're back Leone." A sentry guard commented sarcastically, obviously annoyed that she had left Stonebridge abruptly for a ride out. Leone's eyes narrowed, as she flicked the sabre out, slashing a sliver of the guard's cheek off his face. She wouldn't tolerate such colloquial adressment. "You're lucky you're actually useful to the King and his kingdom." Leone snarled, pushing Cardinal on, who stomped his hooves aggressively past the sentry, who had fallen to his knees in shock of the swipe. She rolled into the castle courtyard, hopping off Cardinal, passing him to a running slave, who bowed and began to lead her mighty steed towards her private stables.

Fixing her collar as she strutted up the castle steps, pushing open the oaken doors pronouncedly, as she let a hand ripple through her hair, fixing it hastily. She was unsure whether she would be granted an audience with the King. He would most likely be sentencing another traitorous politician. She smiled mirthlessly, her eye lighting with confidence and amusement. Perhaps she would relax in the ballroom for a while and drink Kara's finest whiskey.

Kara was far too far away, and Leone wouldn't mind a stop in Umertha for a while. She knew Lord Darlington well, often assisting him with simple tasks such as apprehending any who spoke illy of him in the shadows. An amusing task that Leone enjoyed to do. And on the contrary, his word would be faster for the information on Tyrant, than Leone having to take the two week ride back to Kara. Urging Cardinal on, they stopped at Umertha's gate, as she looked down on the sentry wardens with a familiar glance, not needing to even state who she was. All the guards could recognise her. They pushed the gates open, allowing her to ride in.

There, she spurred Cardinal into a gallop, as he thundered down the vertical lane that led straight to his manor. Matador Manor was a mighty antique building, with fine gold leaf swirls enveloping the marble, and finely carved statues of swans that stood above the gardens. Sweeping into the courtyard, she hopped off Cardinal swiftly, passing his reigns to a servant as she began to proceed up the steps. She was exhausted, and would much rather prefer to settle down for some rest. "Tell Lord Darlington I'll be in the usual quarters." Leone ordered, as she began to walk towards the East wing. Half the wing belonged to her, personally decorated by the generosity of Darlington, who insisted for her to stay at his house.

The idea at first uneased the sadistic general, however she became comfortable in her own wing, enjoying the luxuries of the manor to the fullest extent. Opening the door to a large dazzling ensuite she knew so well, she tossed her coat onto a crimson therapy sofa. Afterwards, she sat down at the large study, drawing a peacock quill from the holder as she began to write a summary on the attack in the woods.

"Ah, my beautiful Leone." A familiar voice sang merrily, the timbre reminiscent to drunk cheer and sober bards. It was Lord Darlington, who clearly once again, was drunk. At his finest peak of intoxication with his rich cognacs and ales. "Pushing into her chambers without a hesitation, he strolled up behind the vulnerably dressed general, hugging her from behind, an ale bottle sloshing around in front of the general's face.

"Once again it's a pleasure to have you here at the manor. And may I add you look simply gorgeous in your traditional colosseum battle garments." He added with a drunken grin, as Leone forced herself to contain her vexation.

"I may say the same back to you, Lord Darlington. You seem to be well." Leone muttered politely, drawling out the words of kindness forcibly. Setting down her quill, she began to roll the page of parchment up, sealing it with a fine lace of red ribbon from the desk drawer. "May I ask for you to pass this to your speedy messenger? I would appreciate it..." Leone asked, her tone turning child-like an innocent as she began to make her intentions clear.

The drunk lord smiled toothily, as he snatched the fine roll from Leone, swigging from the bottle directly. "Certainly my dear. It should be within Jason's hand within six nights." He boasted, grinning eagerly at the fantastic service he could provide the young general. "Now, are you going to join me for that drink in my room you promised last time you stayed here?" He inquired, swirling the contents of his bottle around.

"Alas, my Lord, I am extremely fatigued, and I would wish to rest... Please understand." Leone pleaded pretendingly, praying she could escape the drunk's grasp a second time. He frowned, as he stared at Leone sadly. "Oh alright my dear." He replied, before staggering out of her room, swaying side to side from the alcohol intake.


End file.
